terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Cross
Appearance When looking at Nick, the first thing instantly noticed is his scars. Three vertical claw marks from the top of his right eye down to the left side of his chin, they appear to resemble John Connor's which may indicate they were received the same way. However, the scars fail to hide his hazel eyes and short brown hair. A mess of stubble and small patches of beard dot his face, indicating he's rather poor at shaving with a knife. All that aside, a distinct limp can be seen following him at all times as he leans heavily to his left leg. Early Life Born August, 19th. 2004 to parents of Dutch-Irish descent, Nick (More commonly referred to as Cross) grew up knowing all-too-well the dangers lurking outside the "safety" of the World War II-era air raid shelter that he called home. Following the day of his tenth birthday, Nick began to venture forth - tip-toe'ing further from the shelter that provided a form of blissful ignorance to the ever-changing world around him. Accompanying his father and older brother, he began to learn the art that was survival. Over the course of the next ten years, Nick was slowly and steadily molded into a resourceful young man who had learned what was needed in order to survive - After all, survival was of course the main goal. He had received basic medical training consisting of basic trauma and life support care. As well as a number of additional skills, a few of which came natural - the art of recon and combat marksmanship. History & TechComm Eight years have passed since the death of Nick's father, details regarding it are few and far and prodding him for information about it doesn't seem to have much of an outcome. His brother still resides in what is now former Anaheim, California, aiding another branch. Nick himself has since risen through the ranks of the local TechComm branch up to that of the 'Alpha Platoon' Staff Sergeant under a close and dear friend, Lieutenant Brett Seilgim who Nick holds responsible for his own leadership capabilities. Although little mention of it is made, Nick's background and achievements stand. Having saved several members of the local Command Circle including John Connor, he was also one of three individuals to earn a Silver Star with Valor. Despite all this, Nick continues to follow one core value: Never ask someone to do something you yourself would not do first. He was relatively well-liked among his squadmates, having always been viewed as a 'go-to guy' . Although he was a firm NCO at times when speedy action was required, he was never too busy too busy to speak with a squadmate and often showed respect to anyone he came in contact with. Unless of course, they were a complete and utter douchebag or endangered the camp occupants. After having transferred out of the L.A. branch with a large amount of others in order to reinforce 4th Battallion, Reno, promtly dubbed the 'I-80 Sentries' this group was tasked with ensuring SkyNET did not retake a lengthy stretch of highway. They were responsible for much of the supplies that managed to flow further into the country. During this time, Nick was presumed K.I.A along with Sergeant Hale and Lieutenant Brett Seilgim. After several months of being 'dead', Nick returned to the L.A. branch to the shock of many. It is rumored he returned to pursue an old love interest, or simply out of a desire for returning to a familiar environment. Whatever the cause, it's safe to assume that his various skills will certainly be put to use. Nick has expressed his displeasure with how the L.A branch has changed, often feeling as if everything he had done was for nothing. He also was one of the first to warn of Hyperion being self-aware, although his concerns were quickly discarded. Despite this, Lieutenant William Anderson managed to convince Nick to return to the L.A branch as a Private. Ensuring him that despite starting off as a foot-soldier rank, he will not be bound and can operate as he always has. Nick took it upon himself to defend those around him that he considers family - despite only knowing a handful of names. Eventually, Nick rose through the ranks once more to become Sergeant and squad leader of "Ghost" which soon replaced Alpha Platoon. There, Cross formed an especially close-knit relationship with every single one of his squad members, assigning them personal callsigns the form of numbers. Eventually, Ghost merged with Yankee for the sake of stabilization and to compensate for a lack of manpower. Working with Staff Sergeant Frederick Clive, the two stabilized the platoon. Several months after returning and stabilizing Yankee, Nick was once again transferred out of the branch, this time to assist High Command. There he linked up with his old friend Brett Seilgim who was very much alive, and the two assisted in planning engagements for various Resistance branches within the California territory. Current Life Nick recently returned to the L.A. branch once more after the acting Major - 'Masa' returned to Command to ask for whatever aid and supplies they could provide. Masa was sent away with only a single box of ammunition, a handful of rifles, a box of winter clothing and of course, Nick to carry it all. He currently resides within L.A. helping to get the local resistance branch back on track after it had become so heavily derailed from what he last knew. His past history, friendships with many remaining members and above all else, his neutrality to any inner-conflict or drama that had taken place in his absence, grants Nick a level of respect from those around him, both new and old. In light of this, Nick has been reinstated withing the 132nd SOC as Sergeant of Yankee, which he had promptly changed to Ghost after a majority vote by his men. Nick has since restructured the squad and moved several individuals up and down the ladder, paving the way for a new-found stability within the squad and TechCom as a whole. Despite so many people losing faith, Nick remains confident the branch is capable of being saved and stabilized and intends to do just that with the help of those around him. He works closely with the Officers and NCO's of other squads, shifting his focus to training and recruitment. Friends & Relationships Cross is relatively well-liked by the majority of the camp occupants and those he comes into contact with. He was especially close to his former Lieutenant, Brett Seilgim. Having served with and under him since Brett was a Private. Another individual would be Abbie Reeds who served under him for the majority of her time in TechComm. Abbie and Cross had a rather "unique" relationship, as described by onlookers. Abbie would often play cruel and malicious practical jokes on Cross, such as the time she set his pants on fire. Despite all this, Cross continues to somehow view her as a younger sister although they were rumored to have a more 'close-knit' relationship. Cross was also quite close to every squadmember he served with. Adrian Winters being of no exception, Cross and Adrian often served as a sniper/spotter team for various recon missions and even now, continue to do so. Along with the above listed, Cross grew close to a number of people outside of Alpha. Daniel "Joker" Crow and Frederick "Chapel" Clive being two of these individuals. Cross continues to view them both as two of the most competant NCO's within the branch. John Connor himself was also someone Cross stood close to, having formed a firm relationship after saving his life. Connor came to rely on him for a number of tasks and missions over an extensive period of time. Cross only ever had a few love interests, often cautious of Infiltrators that may attempt to get close to him. It is rumored he has dated Erika Aachen in the past and may very well be doing so. Whatever the case, Cross denies it. The list goes on and several other individuals are also to be noted; Cpl. Augustus McCrae, Sgt. Daniel Reid, SSgt. Chris Barnes, Spc. Sarah Turner, Cpl. Seras Sinclaire, Cpt. Shawn Sheppard, Sgt. Elliot Hale, Cpl. Steve Schneider, Pfc. Shino Santana, Sgt. Chayton Lockheed, Pfc. Lei Jian, Maj. Masayuki Sakamoto, Lt. Alex Xanatos and "Tap".